


5 times kat could have told Adena how she felt and the one time she did

by Hotgitay



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missed opportunities and one opportunity that was taken





	5 times kat could have told Adena how she felt and the one time she did

1.  
”Sutton is driving me crazy🙄” Kat texted her 

”You can vent to me if you want”Adena texted back 

”She and Richard are too loud like girl I know you have a great sex life and all but slow your roll”Kat texted back 

 

”What did you think about the pictures I took” Adena texted her

”Very beautiful”Kat texted back 

”Thank you my friend💕”Adena texted back

2\. ”I have to buy a new phone charger”kat mentioned to her 

”I hate how fragile chargers are one wrong move and they stop working”Adena agreed with her 

”Seriously tell me about it”Kat groaned out 

 

3\. ”You are my best friend”kat told Adena 

She laughed in response ”You’re just saying that”

Kat hugged her ”No I mean every word of it 

 

4\. ”You can tell me anything I'm your friend I'd never judge you”Adena had mentioned to her 

Kat bit back her tongue she couldn't embarrass herself by revealing her the feelings for her friend 

”Just had a long day I'm pretty tired that's all”Kat lied with a smile on her face 

 

5\. 

 

“I’m in love with you and it scares me because I'm still trying to figure out who I am or even if I really like women Theres just something about you”kat blurted out to the other woman whom came over to her

Adena noticed that Kat was shaking she was anxious after confessing that she had feelings for her 

”I’ve liked you for a while now myself I just didn't want to place any kind of pressure on you”Adena told her 

”So the feelings mutual”Kat said she was relieved when she heard her say that to her


End file.
